To be or not to be with him?
by MegaOtaku777
Summary: Fai's almost dead. His only chance is to become a vampire. But will Kurogane be okay with that? And will Fai still have the urge to live?  Sorry if it's bad; I'm exhausted.


_Okay, I'm taking this part of the story from Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, when Fai gets turned into a vampire. If you don't want spoilers, then don't read this! And I know that it's not an exact representation of the book, but one, what I want to happen doesn't happen in the book, and two, what they hey. Just roll with it, 'kay? Here goes…_

Kurogane held the limp body in his arms, straining to feel a heartbeat, here a breath, see Fai's chest rise and fall. But the man lay still, bleeding out of one eye and sweating from the pain and exhaustion. Fai trembled uncontrollably in Kurogane's arms, enough so that the older man was shaking as well; though he couldn't tell if that was from the blond man or because of his own tremors.

Yuko's face popped up in midair, just like it did every time Mokona contacted her. The space-time witch always seemed so calm, even in the direst of circumstances. Even now, she held a sake glass in one hand, and an idiotic grin was on her face.

"What's up?" she asked nonchalantly, swirling her glass of spirits.

"Him!" Kurogane exploded before anyone else could answer. "His eye is gone, he's bleeding to death, and you just sit there getting drunk!" He knew that she wasn't to blame for this, but he felt that his sorrow would consume him if he didn't stay furious.

Yuko seemed to understand. Even though Kurogane didn't catch most of the words that passed between the witch and his companions, he was settled a bit by her gentle tone. He bent to examine Fai's wounds. Apart from the standard bumps and bruises, the blond man was relatively stable. Scrapes and scratches were what the group dealt with on a daily basis. But his eye was a different matter altogether. Even though they had a rag pressed to his closed eye, it was still bleeding rapidly, the cloth already soaked through and dripping its own miniature waterfall.

Kurogane's head snapped up when Yuko said, "There is a way he might be saved." Everyone had apprehension on their faces, but Kurogane was the epitome of anxiousness. "The vampire twins are with you, yes?" The siblings in question stepped up, one behind the other. "In order to survive, Fai must become a vampire. Thus, one of you two must give him your blood."

Everyone gasped, and Kurogane clutched his lover closer. Fai let out a groan and opened his one good eye. "Don't bother…" he whispered, his chest falling heavily with every word. "Not…going to…make…it anyway…" His hand went limp, and his hand that had been clutching Kurogane's went limp.

"No!" the samurai screamed, shaking Fai violently. The blond man's eye snapped open, and he gasped in shock. "If you want to die so bad, then I'll kill you later! But you don't have a choice right now!" He lifted the bleeding man up, setting him on the bed in the corner. "Let's do this thing."

"Wait," Yuko spoke quietly.

"We don't have time to wait!" Once more, Kurogane's emotions got a hold of him. He hated it when they did that; he felt weak and vulnerable, as if the every motion of his lover could set him off.

"Kurogane, get a grip!" Yuko snapped. Kurogane flushed in shame, hanging his head. "I was about to say that, in order to become a vampire, one of you," she pointed to Syaoran, Sakura, and Kurogane in turn, "must become his game."

"Done," Kurogane responded immediately.

Yuko looked shocked and slightly amused. "You don't even know what game is, and you'd still continue?"

"Of course."

"Well, just so you know, 'game' refers to a vampire's food. As in, the human who's blood he must consume to survive. Would you still like to—"

"I already gave you my answer, witch," Kurogane growled, cutting her off. "Let's. Do. This. Thing."

Yuko smirked, and waved for one of the twins to come forward. Kurogane had not quite gotten their names down, so he wasn't sure which one it was. And he didn't care. The vampire took his long nail, slitting first his own wrist, then the ninja's. The blood pooled from their skin, spilling over. The two streams of red seemed to avoid each other, coiling around each other in the air but never merging. Hey only came together once they reached Fai's lips.

Suddenly, Fai's body started twisting and jerking to and fro, his mouth open in a silent scream. His stiff hands clutched at Kurogane's white shirt, balling it in certain spots and tearing it at the sleeve seams. His body twisted in horrible motions, every muscle in his body taunt and screaming in pain.

"What did you do!" Kurogane shrieked at the vampire, grabbing his shirt.

"The pain is only natural," the boy said, as if not concerned with the writhing man or the fact that a very angry samurai had him but the collar. "His body is changing form. It will subside with time."

Kurogane's hold released slowly as he turned back to Fai. He was still bent over in agony, his hand clenching and unclenching. The others silently exited, leaving Fai to hanging onto Kurogane's shirt, and for Kurogane to comfort the pain-filled man.

A few minutes had passed agonizingly slowly when Fai froze in mid-scream, his body going limp and landing heavily on the dirt-crusted bed. "Fai!" Kurogane yelled in surprise, dropping to his beloved. He cradled Fai in his arms, wiping the sweat from his pale forehead.

Slowly, Fai opened his eye, smiling kindly up at the older man. "That was fun, huh Kuro-tan?" he joked. The black-haired man clutched his love tightly to his chest. Against his will, a sob ripped from his chest, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "Kuro-ni? What's wrong?"

"I thought I lost you…" Kurogane whispered, his throat growing raw from the tears.

Fai's hand lifted weakly to pat his lover on the back reassuringly. "It's all right. I'm not going anywhere." Fai was breathing hard, his movements still shaky and uncertain, but his voice was strong. He had a job to do: he had to comfort the man who was on the verge of losing it. "What say you we go out there and confront everyone?" Fai smiled comfortingly, and Kurogane let loose one of his rare grins, the one that always set Fai's heart to beating fast.

"All right," he said, lifting Fai off the bed. The blond man almost collapsed, and Kurogane had to reach out to catch him. There they stood, the taller man cradling the other in his arms, closer than they had ever been, even though they had been secretly seeing each other for a while.

Suddenly, Fai leaned forward, pressing his blood-covered lips to Kurogane's thin, pale ones. They stood locked in that embrace for a few moments before separating. Kurogane was breathing a little harder, as the kiss had taken him by surprise and set his heart to fluttering. Fai just smiled coyly, taking the other man's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Well, let's do this thing." Their hands dropped, and they walked out into the main room. Although everyone was swarming around them, Kurogane knew that things would never be the same between the couple again; not only because of the kiss, but because of the blood, too. And he was okay with it.

At least he would never have the chance to leave his beloved's side.

_Hooray for bad endings! :P_


End file.
